


Flying back to the Past

by Pammy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he thought that he was important enough to be remembered but he guess he was wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying back to the Past

Lets go back to the past 

(Jun we will be bestfriends from now to tomorrow to the future to......forever!) 

when skies were blue and life was easy 

(Sho look! that cloud looks just like you)

when our hearts were whole and unwounded 

(No matter what we will always be there for each other,okay Jun?)

when happy tears were shed and laughter came like breathing 

(Sho stop messing around, your not moving away right? you know this isnt funny right?)

Lets go back to the past 

(hey sho,long time no see! remember me?Jun?)

when you will take my hand and smile 

(Sorry....who are you?)


End file.
